custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DarknessApogee/What I Did This Month (Or WIDTM) - April 2014
Hey guys ! Well, I'm back for this second WIDTM; but don't wait more and begin : Articles of the Month Like last month, I created 4 articles : *Vara Nui Vara Nui is the first continent I mentioned in my articles. It's a great continent composed of 3 islands. After thought, I think I put too many regions... Never mind =) *Ato Magna Ato Magna is the main planet of my storyline. I preferred created a planet just for my creations, so I respect my own history and my own rules, without having to comply with what others have done before. Thatt's more easy for me. *Ultimate Element I invented the Ultimate Element when I started to think about Shadow Alternate Universe. In this universe, it's Teridax who controls everything, and to assert his power I needed something really huge. Control all elements at the same time, this is exactly what I needed ! *White-Leg White-Leg is a female Fequiru. There is no special reason for its creation, I just wanted a Fequiru which differs from others ^^ Other things in April Invader39's MOC Contest Yesterday (yes I know it was the last day for do that, and ?) I submit my version of Drax to this contest. I reuse the same torso as Matoran Kaadin cause I think it corresponds perfectly with what wondered Invader : "Drax needs a Matoran form. He should be''' thick', '''strong'" It only remains to wait for the results, now =) Creeps from the Deeps I proposed two Barraki's revamp to Artek for his film Waters of Darkness. I haven't yet been answered by Artek, so I don't know what he thinks. We'll see ^^ (More infos → Clic here !) Creations that you haven't seen *Korarr Korarr is a Skakdi of fire, and also the lieutenant of Antevak. What I like the most about this MOC are the hands (the same as Solorg) *Black Takadox I built a black Takadox. He is very similar to the "real" Takadox, but I added some elements to customize a bit. I don't tell you how I will use him, you'll know soon enough =} In May... First, I will try to finish my unfinished April articles, Vara Nui, Ato Magna and White-Leg. And I will create the Shadow Alternate Universe ! Do you remember, I announced it as a surprise last month =} You already know some things about it : *Mata Nui uses the Ultimate Element and is the leader of this Universe (→ Ultimate Element) *It's extremely different from the main universe (→ User:DarknessApogee) Little advertising section Rahi Building Contest This is a contest that can be quite fun and not extremely difficult, but there are only 4 participants ... It's a shame, isn't ? I will attend (I don't know when, but I will attend), then do like me ! More the merrier the more the merrier, right ? → Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Rahi Building Contest Tusk's Writing Contest Once again a contest that doesn't require a huge talent, but there are only 3 participants ! The poor ToaTusk is in despair, you must do something before he does something serious... like closing the contest ! → User blog:ToaTusk/Tusk's Writing Contest 2014: Dazix, and Into The Rot! Invader39's MOC Contest This is a sympathic MOC Contest ! But there are just 3 participants =( That's sad... And Invader extended it several times : It would be a shame to do it again ;) Let enter too ! The prizes are great, no ? → User blog:Invader39/MOC Contest ______________________ That's all for this WIDTM ! Hope you enjoy that, and feel free to comment ;) Bye ! Category:Blog posts Category:User:DarknessApogee